


Luke’s All Grown Up. PART ONE.

by Love_buzz



Category: Luke Dunphy - Fandom, Modern Family, Nolan Gould - Fandom, phil Dunphy - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, Dad - Freeform, Father/Son, Gay, Hairy, Horny, Incest, Modern family - Freeform, Top - Freeform, affair, bj, blowjob, botTom, daddy - Freeform, luke Dunphy - Freeform, phil Dunphy - Freeform, son - Freeform, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_buzz/pseuds/Love_buzz
Summary: Luke and Phil are father and son, best friends! But they’re also fuck buddies. They always have gone on adventures together and this is the biggest one.





	Luke’s All Grown Up. PART ONE.

**I don't own any of these characters! This is all just fiction, enjoy x**

Phil and Luke had always had an amazing relationship. Ever since Luke could walk they were going on crazy adventures, explorations and pushing boundaries. However, Luke was growing up, maturing in more ways than one and growing in more ways than one, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Phil.

Luke had got a set of weights for his 16th birthday last month and since then the teenager worked out everyday after school in his bedroom in front of the mirror. Luke would workout so hard that he'd get so sweaty, so most of the time he'd workout only in his underwear, which also hadn't gone unnoticed by Phil.

Phil would often walk past Luke's bedroom to catch a glimpse of his son. He knew it was wrong, but now that Luke is maturing he doesn't find it so cool anymore to go on adventures with his dad anymore, he'd rather chase after girls, but Phil had another kind of adventure on his mind.

One afternoon, Phil had a few cancellations for some house showings, Clare and the girls were out with Cam and Mitchell and Luke was working out in his bedroom which means Phil and Luke were home all alone.

Luke was in front of the mirror pumping the weights in his underwear, be was building up such a sweat that his curly brown hair was wet and his hairy balls were sticking to his thighs. Luke was getting sleepy so it put the weights downs and lay down on his bed and soon he was in a deep sleep.

Phil was horny, very horny so he made his way upstairs to lock himself in his bedroom to pleasure himself. "I'll fix that step!" Phil says as he runs up the stairs, he couldn't hold it it anymore and that's when he saw his son - lying on his single bed, with his hands behind his head, showing off his hairy, sweaty armpits and only in his tight, outgrown underwear which shows off his perfect bulge and the beginning of a hairy bush.

Phil couldn't help himself. He watched Luke from the doorway, his boner causing him pain in his jeans with how hard it was bulging. Slowly he began to undress himself down to his underwear and made his way over to the edge of Luke's bed.

Luke was sleeping so peacefully. Gently Phil lowered himself into the bed with Luke, it was a tight squeeze but Phil was gonna make himself fit. The older man rested his head on his sons shoulder, planting his nose In his sweaty hair and inhaling deep. Luke had always had a distinct scent that was personal to him, which Phil always appreciated however, now that he's maturing and is also lying in his own sweat, the scent seems to be amplified which drives Phil crazy.

Phil was the horniest he's ever been, his throbbing cock is pressed against Luke's muscular thigh as he places a hand on the sleeping boys belly, where his happy trail begins. Gently Phil begins to play with Luke's happy trail.

Phil was extremely hairy all over his body, which Clare hated but Phil was determined not to wax or shave. He wanted to be as much of a man as possible. Luke was beginning to stir in his sleep and Phil looked up at his sleeping boy, still playing with his happy trail and tracing small circles on his belly causing Luke to wake up.

Luke woke up with feeling of a furry body and legs pressed up against him "D-Dad? What are you doing?" Luke asked confused and still sleepy.

Phil smiled wide "Oh hey buddy! Did you have a nice nap? I was just on my way to my bedroom for some alone time myself until I saw you buddy, so I came and lay next to you like old times, remember?" Phil said as he continued playing around Luke's belly button, moving closer and closer to Luke's sweaty underwear band.

Luke was feeling so uncomfortable with the whole situation. "I mean... yeah I guess..." said Luke remembering the times where he and his dad would have these crazy adventures and then fall asleep together in bed. "But that's when I was younger dad, and why are you in your underwear too?" Luke asked looking down at his father pressed up against him.

Phil laughed kinda nervously "Haha good one son, that's not important. So tell me buddy, is there any girls at school you're interested in? Because y'know you gotta be ready for your first time, you gotta be confident".

Luke blushed a bit "Yeah there's this one girl..."

"GREAT!" Phil interrupted "But you gotta get some practice in before your first time and I'm not talking about your sock and some porn"

"Dad!" Luke said trying to move away slightly.

"It's ok Luke! I've found your alone time sock loads of times, and wow can that thing hold a load!" Phil says remembering the times he'd found Luke's sock under his bed, sometimes he came across the same cum filled sock that Luke had never washed when it was still drenched in his sons cum.

Luke was so confused "But dad how do I practice for my first time if I don't use my sock?" He asks his dad as he feels his dad rest a hand on the lower part of his belly, inches away from his pubic area.

Phil smiles devilishly and laughs "Aw buddy that's why I'm here, you'll practice with me. Let your dad teach you." Phil says and with one, swift motion Phil slides his hand under his son's underwear and onto Luke's thick cock. It's all Phil had ever dreamed of; thick and hairy. Phil began to stroke it gently, giving a kiss on his arm.

Luke tensed up. This was so wrong! Luke is straight, as straight as they come and Phil is his dad! What was he doing! Luke sits up on his bed, pulling his dads hand off his cock "Dad! What are you doing! That's so fucking wrong and creepy!" Luke shouts, covering himself with his blanket. Why are you in my bed? And why are you only in your underwear? And why is your dick hard?!" Luke continues.

Phil sits up and looks at his boy, letting out a sigh "Luke, listen. It's true, this is so wrong, wrong on so many levels but the past few months, even years we've been drifting apart. Remember all the adventures we'd go on buddy? All the fun we had?" Phil says looking deep into Luke's eyes and then down at his nipples, Luke sits there silently "You're still my buddy, aren't you?" Phil continues, placing a hand on Luke's thigh and squeezing it "Just think of this as a new adventure, an adventure where at the end you'll be so filled with such pleasure that you'll never wanna stop... you do wanna go on another adventure with your old man again, don't you buddy?"

Luke sits and thinks for a moment "But I'm not gay..."

"Luke! C'mon buddy, this is just a father teaching his son a new life lesson" Phil says and reaches under the blanket and takes hold of Luke's bulge again.

Without saying a word, Phil begins to peel back Luke's underwear, allowing his thick meat to flop out, slowly Phil leans down and starts sucking on Luke's growing member. It tasted so good, Phil took hold of his sons balls as he took the full length of Luke's now hard cock down his throat as moans of pleasure escape from the inexperienced boys mouth. Phil knew he was loving it, Luke always trusted his dad wholeheartedly with everything.

Phil could begin to taste the salty treat of Luke's precum ooze out of the tip of Luke's cock as he sucked slowly and gently, making Luke quiver. He was completely where Phil wanted him and totally under his spell.

"Ok buddy my turn. Switch positions." Phil commands, which makes Luke nervous again "I said move!" Phil said getting frustrated and Luke quickly changed positions with his dad. Now with his head between Phil's legs he has full view of his dads bulging cock and the stains of precum on his fathers underwear. "Pull then down buddy, you don't wanna disappoint me now, do you?" Phil says with a smirk on his face.

With caution, Luke takes his dads cock out and unlike himself, Phil's cock was already rock hard and smelt musky like a man. Taking the base of the older mans cock in his hand, Luke wraps his lips around the throbbing member.

Just the feeling of Luke's lips around the tip of his dick sends Phil into a state of pure pleasure, making him let out a loud sigh. Running his fingers through the curls of his sons hair, Phil takes control of Luke's head, slowly beginning to force Luke's head further and further down. "That's it buddy, you're doing great son" Phil said in between moans and groans as Luke chokes on his cock.

The feeling of Luke coughing on Phil's cock sends shivers up his spine, feeling his cock twitch Phil suddenly explodes in Luke's mouth without warning. Luke gets a fright and tries to jump back but Phil just hold his head down hard and shoots multiple ropes of thick cum into Luke's mouth and down his throat, causing Luke to choke even more. Luke has no choice but to swallow it all

Phil let's out a loud moan and continues to hold Luke's head firmly at the base of his throbbing cock "That's it buddy, I knew you could do it" Phil said as the last few drops of cum drip onto Luke's tongue.

Gently, Phil releases his firm grip on his son's head and pulls his cock out of Luke's mouth then rests his hands behind his head.

Luke coughs a bit, some cum still stuck at the back of his throat while he wipes his lips clean, looking up at his father completely satisfied. 

Suddenly the front door unlocks and the sweaty duo quickly jump up, frantically trying to get dressed. Luke still had his underwear on, but had an obvious wet patch of sticky precum which doesn't go unnoticed by Phil who stops for a minute to look at his son who is pulling up some sweatpants and a t-shirt "C'mon dad! Moms gonna catch us!" Luke says afraid of getting caught.

Phil finds just walks up to Luke and grabs his cock "This isn't over buddy, now get ready for dinner." Phil says walking away still in his underwear "And oh buddy, I'd open a window in here... it's pretty musky in here" Phil says with a smirk before walking into his bedroom leaving Luke alone and craving sex...


End file.
